Evil Never Looked So Good
by totowizofoz
Summary: Hermione goes to the tower one night and sees draco this used to be Rosa Nicole's story
1. a dragon come out to play

Evil Never Looked so Good  
  
By: Rosa Nicole  
  
Disclaimer: This is J.K.'s stuff. Also, I got the title off the box for the movie Wicked.  
  
A/N: I have never attempted this kind of story so..............I hope it turns out ok. It takes place in the gang's 7th year.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: When a Dragon Comes Out to Play.....................  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy roughly pushed his pale blonde hair out of his eyes, and tried to concentrate on the spell he'd  
  
been trying to master for days. He had to be able to learn it in order to be eligible for the advanced charms class, which he desperately needed to be in. Lack of food and sleep made him irritable, so most of the Slytherins tried to steer clear of him. The test was in a short week, and Draco feared that he wouldn't have time to properly learn the spell. He had never been so exasperated in his life. He cursed his stupid wand and flung it at the wall. "The hell with it!" he hissed loudly.  
  
Draco decided to stop bother trying, and go for a late night walk to calm his nerves. He stormed out of his room in a fury of emotion. As he quickly walked through the common room, most of the Slytherins exchanged surprised looks, seeing as it had been so long since Draco last emerged. The first to go up to him was Pansy. She jogged behind him and grasped the back of his arm. Draco, not bothering to turn around, flung his arm out with just enough force to knock Pansy to the ground, and kept on walking. A few students let out shocked gasps, but when Draco turned his head and snarled at them, they all jumped back a mile. No one dared mess with the dragon.  
  
Once he was out the portrait hole, Draco felt a little more relaxed. He was somewhat deprived of human life, and wanted to see other humans, but no one was around. All the students were safely tucked inside their common rooms, sipping hot tea by a crackling fire. He decided to go to the tower where his astronomy class was held. There was an amazing view, and it was a peaceful place for someone to gather their thoughts.  
  
Draco quickened his pace and began to run when he got to the stairs. He was about to shove them door open, but stopped when he heard noises. Who was in there?  
  
Draco slowly and expertly opened the door. The person inside didn't hear, and still had their back to the door. As Draco slid into the room, he saw that the figure was a petite, brown haired girl, wearing a sleek white nightgown. One hand was outstretched to the open window, as if she was trying to catch a star.  
  
Draco, however, didn't care who she was or what she was doing. He wanted her out. Now.  
  
Draco made a low growling sound, and the girl gasped and whirled around. It was none other than Hermione Granger, that mudblood that Pansy loved to make fun of.  
  
Draco expected her to run in fear, as most people did upon seeing him, but as soon as Hermione got over the initial shock, her features returned to normal.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked forcefully. Draco's eyes widened. What am I doing here, he thought. What is she doing here? She shouldn't be questioning me. He hissed loudly, hoping that Hermione would get the message and leave.  
  
"What?" Hermione said loudly. "Have you turned into such an animal that you can't even speak anymore? All you can do is make noises?"  
  
If Draco had his wand then, he would have killed her. He could have disposed of her without the wand, but that would be too much trouble. No one should talk to him like this, question his genius. Don't bother with her, Draco told himself. She's just a stupid mudblood.  
  
Hermione was staring at him curiously. She hadn't seen him in a while, and he looked very dangerous. His hair hung limply over his eyes, his robe wasn't buttoned, revealing the better part of his chest, and his face was streaked with dirt and sweat. Wait a second, Hermione thought to herself. This is Draco Malfoy we are talking about here. He could never be dangerous. Could he? Hermione felt like laughing, but the look in Malfoy's eyes was starting to make her uncomfortable. Maybe I just better go, she thought. I don't want any trouble............  
  
"Fine, Malfoy, I'll go," Hermione said, gathering her things. She seriously thought that he was going to let her go without saying one word. However, when she reached the door, he blocked the way and shot his  
  
hand out, catching her small arm in an iron grip. "Hey! Ouch---that hurts! Let go." Draco gave her a sick and twisted grin. "I don't think so," he whispered. Draco forced Hermione's arm upwards and slammed her into the wall. He brought his face close to hers, and Hermione winced when she felt his hot breath on her cheek.  
  
Hermione had heard talk of how dangerous Draco had gotten lately, but she never really experienced it first hand. "Please let me go Malfoy," she said, quiet but firm. He started to laugh, and ran an icy finger down her side. "You know Voldemort?" Draco began, "And all the........terrible..........things he has done?" Hermione nodded slowly. "It's mere child's play, compared to what I could do to you."  
  
She cleared to throat and said, "What are you going to do to me?"  
  
"You're lucky your so pretty. If you weren't you'd be dead already. I can kill just as easily as you can pass you exams."  
  
"What does my being pretty have to do anything?" Hermione asked, her voice shaking a little.  
  
"Let's just say I will have more of a use for you."  
  
"Malfoy............What are you talking about? Are you a death eater? Is Voldemort rising again?"  
  
Draco gave her a small smile, and took something out of his pocket. Hermione saw silver gleaming against the moonlight, and tried to scream when she figured out it was a knife. Draco forced his hand over her mouth and whispered, "Relax.......relax little girl." Hermione tried to ease up, but she couldn't help being tense against him.  
  
"I don't like this dress............" Draco said testily, fingering one of the white shoulder straps.  
  
"It's not a dress..............it's a nightgown," Hermione said shakily. Draco's cheeks began to flush a little, and he slashed one of the straps away. "Are you questioning me?" he hissed. Hermione quickly shook her head.  
  
"Good girl. Now what is it?"  
  
"A dress that you don't like."  
  
"I asked you what it was bitch. You didn't need to add your own comment."  
  
"I know," Hermione said, "I threw that in just for you." Draco narrowed his eyes , grabbed a fistful of her hair, and hacked a large chunk of it off. Hermione looked at him with horror. To her relief, he smiled and put the knife away. Then he bent his head, and started to kiss the crevice in her neck. She stiffened a little at his touch, but was soon able to relax as his cold body warmed up. "Why do you not protest Hermione?" Draco asked her innocently.  
  
Hermione didn't know how to answer. //Just give him what he wants. Maybe he'll stop.//  
  
"Do you want me to protest?"  
  
"I don't care what you do," Draco answered lazily. "I'll get what I want no matter what."  
  
He noted that the look of fear in her carmel eyes had decreased, and now she almost looked..............bored.  
  
Draco hated that look. He wanted her to be afraid of him. Everyone should be afraid of him. He pushed his mouth up against hers and kissed her forcefully, causing her to squirm beneath him.  
  
"You know Hermione," he said icily, "You and your friends haven't been seeing very much of me lately............but I think that is all going to change very soon.  
  
He back a little, giving her room to breathe. "When you look at me Hermione, what do you think?"  
  
She cocked her head to the side a little and said, "A person who desperatley needs help."  
  
Draco's gray eyes flashed, cruel and deadly, as he hissed, "Wrong answer." The knife was out again, and this time he slashed her right shoulder, the one without the strap. Hermione cried out in pain, but Draco silenced her with his own mouth. He forced his tongue in this time, working the small spaces of her mouth, and exploring every available area. Hermione thought she could taste wine. It was sweet and sugary. Hermione was surprised. It seemed as if Draco would favor a more bitter drink.  
  
When he finally pulled away, she was panting, and begging him to let her go. He leaned in closer, and whispered harshly in her ear, "Every time you see me, every time you hear my name, I want you to think of your deepest desires, and your innermost fears. Upon hearing Draco, you will shudder in the bright sun. You will go insane with fear, and crazy with want. You will be at my mercy Hermione. I promise you that."  
  
A tear was now trickling down her cheek, and Draco grinned with satisfaction.  
  
"What are you?" she whispered, her voice tainted with fear.  
  
"No, I think the question is, what are you? What were you doing here Hermione? What's your secret?"  
  
Hermione just looked at the ground and Draco said, "That's what I thought." Then, to her surprise, he gave her a little shove and said, "You can go now."  
  
Hermione started to run, but he reached out an arm and grabbed the back of her nightgown. She felt like screaming. He must have loved giving her a ray of hope, and then taking it away.  
  
"One more thing, little angel," Draco said sweetly. He pulled her around, and put his hand on her waist, drawing her close. "When I call for you, you will come to me in the night. Understand?" Hermione nodded.  
  
//Please let me go. I'll do whatever you want. Just leave me alone.//  
  
"I think your lying," Draco said, his voice teasing. "Here, I want to give you something." He reached into the pocket of his robe and pulled out a silver ring. The base was a snake, and it twisted around a remarkably large, and shining emerald. He slipped it over her delicate finger, and Hermione  
  
admired it for a moment, and then looked up with a confused look on her face. Why would he give her such an expensive gift?  
  
"What is this?" she asked quietly."  
  
"Oh, just a little something to remember our time spent together," Draco answered nastily. "Wear it always. Understand?"  
  
"Sure Malfoy," she said, and started to walk out. Draco grabbed her arm and twisted, making her turn around meet his chest with her face. "Did I say you could leave?" he sneered. "I-I............" she mumbled, breathing into his chest. He turned her head to the side so that her cheek was now up against his skin. His pale flesh was burning, while Hermione's was as cold as ice. "Do you want to leave now?" he asked.  
  
Hermione didn't know what to say. Hell yeah she wanted to leave! But is that what he wanted to hear?  
  
"Do you want me to stay?" she asked uncertainly.  
  
Draco pushed her head away from him, and licked the side of her face sensually. "I don't have time for you tonight little Gryffindor," he said, looking at her longingly. "I think it best not to speak of our meeting," Draco ordered. Hermione nodded, her breathe ragged. "Oh, and one more thing. Call me Draco. All the time. Can you do that?" Again she nodded. "Let's hear it then," he commanded.  
  
"Draco," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes."  
  
"Louder."  
  
"Draco."  
  
"Purr it," he ordered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Like a cat. Say it like you long for me."  
  
"D-Draco," Hermione said, trying her best."  
  
"You are a terribly bad actress my dear."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Work on it for the next time I see you," Draco said. "Which will be very soon," he added with a sly smile.  
  
Then he opened the door and said, "Be my guest angel." Hermione didn't have to be told twice. She picked up the hem of her nightgown and ran down stairs, unaware that he was still watching her, his eyes cold and peircing.  
  
Draco laughed to himself, picked up the chunk of hair he'd cut off, and rubbed it against his face.  
  
The Dragon had come out to play............................  
  
  
  
To be continued :::::::::::::::::::suspenseful music can be heard:::::::::::::::::::::::: 


	2. Far too pale

Evil Never Looked So Good  
  
By: Rosa Nicole  
  
Chapter 2: Far Too Pale  
  
A/N: It took forever didn't it? I was almost going to abandon this story because I was like, awww, it's stupid. But, well, I don't know what came over me. Here's the next chapter. I promise there will be better!  
  
Hermione hurried to the girls bathroom to survey the damage to her poor body. The gash on her shoulder was deep and bleeding, there was a few bruises along her wrists and arms, and her hair looked at if someone cut it with a chain saw. Hopefully this is all fixable, Hermione thought, shakily. What did Draco think he was doing anyway, violating her like that? She shivered as she looked at her torn nightgown, and remembered his words: "You will come to me in the night."  
  
Hermione had to admit, he looked very attractive in the moonlight.  
  
//Wait a second! Look at what he did to me. He could never be attractive. I hate him!//  
  
Hermione needed to go through the common room to retrieve her wand, but she didn't want anyone to see her. Praying that everyone was asleep, she mumbled the password, and stepped into the fire lit room. Harry and Ron were the only ones up, and they looked deep in conversation. She tried to sneak past them, but Ron saw her and called, "Hey Hermione! Come Join---" but he stopped suddenly when he saw her ripped nightgown, and injured shoulder. "Oh my God!" Harry screamed, and they both ran to her.  
  
"What happened Hermione?" Ron questioned, a concerned look on his face. "Nothing Ron," she said hastily, forcing a laugh. "I'm fine."  
  
Harry widened his eyes and shook his head. "You are not fine Hermione. We're you best friends, and we deserve an explanation," he said softly, searching for an answer in her eyes. Hermione felt like crying, and her lower lip started to tremble, but she stood firm. "It was the stupidest thing really. I went up to the astronomy tower to look at the stars, and when I was leaving, I tripped and fell down the stairs. I cut my shoulder on a jagged piece of wood, and it ripped my nightgown."  
  
"What happened to your hair though?" Harry persisted.  
  
"Um................" Hermione stalled, thinking of an explanation. The way they were staring at her.......................she didn't know what to say. "Oh, I---uh, I was doing a spell to lighten my hair, and I'm afraid it went terribly wrong."  
  
Harry still wasn't sure he believed her, but then he thought, why would Hermione lie to us? He gave her a small smile, and held out his arms for a hug. Hermione allowed him to put his arms around her, comforted that he cared about her. Then she gave Ron a hug. "You smell strange Hermione," Ron said as he pulled away. "What do you mean?" she asked nervously. "I mean........different. Not like you usually do."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed it too," Harry added.  
  
//I smell like him.//  
  
"I just switched to a different perfume, that's all," Hermione said unconvincingly. "Well, I'm really tired, so I'm going up to bed. See you two at breakfast."  
  
After she had gone, Ron whispered to Harry, "Do you think there's something she's not telling us?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry answered, "And I'm going to find out what."  
  
When Hermione got to her room, she flung herself on the bed and started crying like she never had before. "Evil sadistic basterd," she murmured into into her pillow. Then she remembered the ring, and tried to pull it off. "Hey, it won't come off!" she said, frustrated. She pulled, and yanked, and spit on it, but it wouldn't budge, so she started crying again. Hermione fell asleep like that, her face buried in a pillow, and tears running down her face.  
  
The next morning she woke up late, and hurried down to the girls bathroom. She looked in the mirror and muttered, "God, I look terrible." She used her wand to change her hair. It wasn't possible to make it grow back, so she tried a shorter style. It now fell a little past her shoulders. Hermione was pleased with the results, but she'd have preferred her beautiful long hair. This would have to do though. She magically cleaned her shoulder, but a long scar still remained. She put on a dark red turtle neck and short black skirt. She braided her hair with a gold ribbon, and applied a little blush and lip gloss. Hermione tried to again get the ring off, but it was no avail. She just gave up and decided to go to breakfast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Draco grinned to himself as he pulled a dark green robe over his head. He gave his hair a slight brush, and then sat down at his desk. He took out Hermione's hair and rubbed it through his fingers tenderly. Then he proceeded to take out her nightgown strap. He tied the strap around the hair, making a bow. Then he put it in an envelope addressed to Harry. Draco didn't send his own owl, he went down and used one of the schools, a tawny, very unlike his own. Then he went to breakfast, smiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
When Harry saw Hermione walking into the Great Hall, he nudged Ron, and then stood up to meet her. "Hermione! You cut your hair!" was the first thing he said. "Yeah, you like it?" she asked, spinning around shyly. "Well, I can't really tell, because it's up in a braid, but I'm sure it looks great," he said, smiling.  
  
Ron also commented on her hair, and the three sat down to breakfast. When Hermione was reaching for some pumpkin juice, Harry noticed the ring. "Hey, where'd you get that?" he inquired, lifting her hand to better look at it. She quickly snatched her hand away and said nervously, "Oh, I found this in potions one day and brought it to Dumbledore, but when no one claimed it, he said I could have it. I thought it was kinda neat so.............." she trailed off. "Yeah, but it's Slytherin colors right?" Ron asked. Hermione shrugged her shoulders as if saying she didn't really care.  
  
Hundreds of owls then swooped in, delivering the morning mail. A small white letter was dropped in front of Harry, and while he was reading it, Hermione stole a quick glance at Draco. He was looking right at her, a smirk on his face, and an evil gleam in his eye. She looked away. Harry was now head to head with Ron, whispering furiously about the envelope he held in his hands. They looked up when they noticed her watching them, and both of their faces were chalk white. "Harry? Ron? What's wrong?" Hermione questioned, her voice high and concerned. Ron mumbled something about needing to go to the library, and they both walked off without another word.  
  
Hermione sat alone, confused, and angry.  
  
//What's going on? What is he up to? Oh, Lord, help me. Somebody help me.//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~HarHarry pulled Ron behind a bookshelf in the library, to discuss the strange mail. "Who do you think sent this?" Harry whispered, holding the hair limply in his hand. Ron shook his head in puzzlement, and turned the envelope over in his hand. "It's got a green S on it. It must have been sent by a Slytherin," Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, but Hermione doesn't hang out with any Slytherins."  
  
"Maybe one of them found this stuff lying on the ground............"  
  
"But why would they send it to us?"  
  
Again Ron shook his head. "Do you think that story she told us last night was bullshit?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah," Harry answered, his voice confident. "I do."  
  
"Hey, there she is!" Ron hissed, pointing through the shelf.  
  
"Don't let her see you!" Harry warned. "See if she does anything weird."  
  
Hermione was turning her head from side to side. "It seems like she's just looking for us," Ron whispered, and Harry put his finger up and said, "Shhhh."  
  
They saw Malfoy strut in and...............OH MY GOD!..............He was putting his arms around Hermione!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Draco came up behind Hermione, and grasped her waist tightly. She stiffened and tried to turn around, but his grip on her was too tight. "Relax," he said, breathing in her ear. "It's only me."  
  
Hermione would have known that voice anywhere.  
  
//Don't worry. He can't hurt me in the library. People are around.//  
  
"What do you want?" she hissed, trying to sound confident.  
  
"You."  
  
She didn't respond, and Draco turned her around. "I see you cut your hair," he said, teasingly pulling on the end of her braid. She looked down at the floor, and he took her hand to pull her behind a shelf. They were now just a few feet away from Harry and Ron, who had an excellent view.  
  
Draco picked up Hermione's ring finger, and sucked on it a little. "Beautiful ring," he murmured, shoving his mouth against hers, forcing it to open.  
  
Harry and Ron stared at each other in horror. Malfoy and Hermione? No..............  
  
When Draco's hands started to creep up under Hermione's turtleneck, Harry and Ron drew the line.  
  
"Get your dirty hands off her, you bastard!" Harry shouted. Hermione's eyes widened and she started to blush, "How much did you two see........."  
  
"Shut up bitch," Draco spat at her.  
  
"Hermione? Are you going to let him talk to you like that?" Ron gasped. She didn't say anything, and Harry screamed, "Stop touching her right now Malfoy!"  
  
Draco smirked, and tightened his grip on Hermione, who was now facing them. "Well boys, I don't think Hermione wants me to stop. Do you Hermione?"  
  
Hermione looked from Draco, to Ron and Harry, and then back to Draco.  
  
//Stop. Yes. Stopping would be good. I don't want your hands on me. Ever.//  
  
"I-I, " she stammered. "It's okay," Ron encouraged softly. "Just say what you want." Hermione could feel Draco's fingernail's digging into her sides, tearing away little pieces of flesh.  
  
"I don't want Draco to stop," she said, in a barely audible whisper. "There you have it," Draco sneered, loving the shocked faces of Harry and Ron. "You two can go now. We'd like to be alone."  
  
"Hermione, are you sure you want us to leave?" Harry pressed, still not believing that she was liking all this.  
  
A tear slipped down Hermione's cheek, and she nodded her head a little. Harry started to sadly walk away, but Ron stayed. "C'mon Ron," Harry said softly, tugging on his arm. "No!" Ron said forcefully, glaring at Draco with venomous eyes. "If you hurt her, I swear to God................."  
  
"Ron......." Harry warned. "Let's go." Ron started to walk away, then turned around and threw something at Hermione's feet. "I think this belongs to you." Then he walked away.  
  
Hermione glanced downward, and her eyes fell upon a chunk of silky brown hair. An overwhelming sense of foreboding began to creep it's way into her heart.  
  
"Oh, sweet little Hermione," Draco began, after her friends had left. "I hate to see you in so much pain......."  
  
"Liar," Hermione whispered. "What did you just call me?" Draco hissed.  
  
"I called you a liar!" she said, her voice a little to loud for Draco's comfort. "Don't say another word," Draco said coldly, shoving his hand against her mouth. It was so tight and forced, Hermione could barely breath. "Now, I am going to take my hand off, if you promise to be a good girl, and talk nicely........and quietly. Are you going to be good?"  
  
Hermione gave a painful nod, and he released her. She began to gasp for air, and flailed her arms around wildly, trying to grab hold of the bookshelf. The only thing she managed to do was knock off a few books and make a considerable amount of noise.  
  
"Here," Draco said calmly. "You want to grab something. Grab me."  
  
"Where?" she coughed.  
  
"Anywhere you want."  
  
//I'm not playing your games. You won't get the best of me.//  
  
Much to Draco's dismay, she clutched a fistful of his robe to catch her breath. "Are you finished?" he asked, after a small momentum of time had passed. She nodded.  
  
"Lord knows why I'm being so nice to you," he murmured.  
  
//This is nice?//  
  
"Why are you?"  
  
"Don't speak," he ordered, and Hermione fell silent. He roughly pulled out the ponytail holder keeping Hermione's braid in place. Her short hair fell loosely around her shoulders. "I don't like your new style."  
  
Hermione gaped at him. "But you were the one who--," she started to protest, but stopped when Draco started narrowing his eyes. "You are much more attractive when you're not talking."  
  
Draco started moving his hands up Hermione's shirt again, and her face tinged pink. "You'd look much better in green," he said, running his hand over the outside of her bra, and kissing her harshly. "One day you'll kiss me back," he whispered against her lips.  
  
"I beg to differ......." she said, very quietly.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Draco grabbed a fistful of her hair, and Hermione screeched in protest. "Don't ever lie to me!" he said, his voice full of rage. "Tell me what you said! Now bitch!"  
  
Hermione looked him in the eyes, and despite her overwhelming fear, she managed to get out, "I said that I will never, ever, willingly kiss your disgusting, smirking, sneering mouth."  
  
"When I'm through with you, you will," he said dangerously.  
  
//Oh no. I shouldn't have said anything. I provoked him. Shit.//  
  
Draco lifted Hermione off the ground with one hand, and put the other over her mouth, to muffle her screams of protest. He took a back way out of the library, and set her down when they reached the stairs to the astronomy tower. "Can I trust you to walk, and not to scream?"  
  
A nod from Hermione. As soon as he removed his hand though, she started yelling, and tried to run. Draco grabbed her hair and began to drag her up the stairs, slapping her every time a scream escaped her lips. Hermione wouldn't stop though, because she knew his intentions. As soon as they were alone in the tower..............  
  
After Draco reached the tower, and locked the door with his wand, he roughly shoved Hermione, who fell limply to the ground, sobbing. Draco was now standing over her, grinning so broadly that it hurt. He bent to her level, and touched a shaking shoulder. "Please......" she gasped. "I'll do anything if you........just let me go. Please." Ahh, it was wonderful to hear her beg. "Kiss me Hermione."  
  
"Will you let me go?"  
  
"Do what I say and I might."  
  
She pressed an ice cold hand against his face, and brushed her lips against his cheek. Then looked at him expectantly. He wasn't satisfied. "Who's playing games now Hermy? You know that's not what I meant. Be a good girl and do what Draco wants."  
  
He cupped her neck with one hand, and put the other around her waist. They both leaned in, and Draco started to kiss her hungrily. After a little, she joined in, and even let her tongue come into play.  
  
//Make it good. He might let me go//  
  
Draco swirled his tongue around Hermione's, and then shoved it deeper into her mouth. It was then that Hermione realized she couldn't breath. His tongue was gagging her.  
  
She pushed against his chest, and clawed at his face, but he didn't stop. Hermione could barely see anymore, so she bit his raging tongue, hard, and he finally pulled away. "What the fuck do you think your doing?" he growled. "I--couldn't breath----wouldn't stop----," she gasped.  
  
"I don't care if you couldn't breathe. You only stop when I say so............"  
  
Draco started to roughly pull her shirt off, tearing some of the material. He gazed at the thin layer of lace covering her pale breasts. He saw the healed scar across her shoulder, and smiled to himself. He wanted to see that beautiful combination of red against white..................again. He licked the outside of her mouth, and trailed it down her neck, and over her flat stomach, leaving a trail of saliva, that Hermione thought was disgusting. She did her best to try and hide her revulsion  
  
Draco gave her a short, bruising kiss, smiled sadistically, and took the knife out of his pocket. Hermione began to shriek and plead. "Don't hurt me again! I'll do anything please! Please, Draco!"  
  
He just shook his head and started to bring the knife lower. Hermione started to close her eyes, but gasped when she saw Draco holding out the handle to her.  
  
//Is this a trick? Is this my chance for escape?//  
  
Her eyes widened as she whispered, "W-What are you doing?"  
  
"Take it," he crowned. "Go ahead and kill me. Stab me. Then you can leave."  
  
She shook her head. "I'm no murderer."  
  
//Don't be stupid. Just stab him in the arm or something. Then I can run away!//  
  
"I-I Don't want to," Hermione stuttered. Draco smirked, put the knife in her hand, and guided it up towards his shoulder. The silver blade slashed his robe and skin, leaving a sticky line of blood. Draco drew in a heavy breath, and licked a stray tear off Hermione's face. Then he ripped the knife out of her hand, leaving her defenseless once again.  
  
"Don't be afraid angel," Draco said, his voice low and rough. "It's only me.................."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of," she answered.  
  
"Oh, I'm flattered that you find me so..............superior, but really kitten, it's much more fun when you fight."  
  
//Do something fast.//  
  
A drop of blood fell onto Hermione's face, and she let out a soft whimper. "Listen Draco," she began, her voice small and unsure. "I know why your doing this. You love power. You want that feeling of total control........but you don't have to do this. I'll do whatever you want me to.....................Just, please................"  
  
Draco stared into her frightened eyes, and started to yell, his voice filled with icy rage, very uncharacteristic of his usual calm self. "Listen here bitch? You don't know what the fuck you're talking about....................Yes, I will control you, and yes, I will do this to you, but I do not NEED to do this. You're just a little amusement. You mean nothing to me."  
  
Draco then lifted slowly and seductively slid his hand under Hermione's bra, holding her wrists down so that she would stop trying to cover herself. "You must learn little mudblood, that things are not always the way you want them to be, people don't always act human, and a Malfoy always gets what he wants."  
  
She gasped at the complete look of evil on his face. "You are nothing anymore. The minute I decided to play with you, you became nothing. Get used to it." 


	3. Chapter 3: Tainted and Bruised

Evil Never Looked So Good  
By: Rosa Nicole  
  
Chapter 3: Tainted and Bruised  
  
  
A/N: I am thinking that this story will most likely be NC-17 in the next chapter. Tell me if you guys want it graphic or not.  
  
  
Draco lifted off his robe with one hand, and kept Hermione pinned to the cold stone with the other.  
He grinned, and slithered above her in only his boxers. Hermione shut her eyes, and let the tears slip out of her shut lids. Draco licked the outside of her eyes, and they shot open when she felt the rough surface of his tongue against her skin.  
"Aww...look at me...that's it. There's a good girl." Hermione stared up at him, her large brown eyes full of fear.  
//He can take my body. It isn't important....//  
  
His pale fingers caressed her face and raked through her silky hair. When he reached his left arm up, Hermione saw that it was bare. Clean. Unmarked.  
"Where is it?" she couldn't help whispering.  
"Where's what?" Draco said silkily.  
"The dark mark," she answered hesitantly.  
He jumped off of her so abruptly then, that Hermione didn't even realize it.  
"What the fuck did you just say?" he demanded.  
"Nothing," she mumbled. "I'm sorry."  
Draco grabbed her wrist and yanked her off the floor. "What did I tell you about lying to me?"  
She didn't responded, so he slapped her and twisted her wrist.  
  
"Answer me filth!"  
"I'm so sorry Draco," she sobbed. "I don't know what I was thinking."  
Draco couldn't help but smile at the sight that met him. He didn't think she was this afraid of him.  
Here was the brave, fearless Gryffindor, kneeling at his feet, clutching the bottom of his robes, and practically kissing the ground he walked on. The sight amused him, so he decided to be nice to her.  
"Get up," he said, and she quickly obeyed.  
"Good...." he purred, and stroked her face. There was a small part of him that wanted her to put up a fight, but she already seemed too broken and afraid to do anything.  
  
"Relax girl, your tense state is annoying me."  
Hermione breathed deeply. //I wonder if I look relaxed. Oh God, please let me looked relaxed.//  
"I'm not going to go through with the intended plan for today," Draco said calmly. "No...I am going to give you something, and then we are going to go to Slytherin tower. There are a few...ahem...'friends', that I want you to meet."  
//What is he going to give me? Who does he want me to meet?//  
"Kneel by the window," Draco commanded, and she did, her face full of fear. Draco took his wand, and held it high in the air. "Hold your arm out."  
It was here that Hermione had to draw the line.  
//Is he going to give me the dark mark? Can he even do that?//  
  
She shook her head, and Draco looked enraged. "It just shows what I get for trying to be nice," he muttered. He forcefully grabbed Hermione's arm and pressed his wand to it. Hermione shrieked in pain as he mumbled an incantation under his breath, and words started to form at Hermione's wrist.  
When he finally let go, Hermione was curled up on the floor, clutching her arm, her body racked with sobs.  
Draco waited while her tears subsided, and then looked to see her reaction.  
"PROPERTY OF SLYTHERIN" was written in sleek green letters. At seeing this, Hermione howled even more, but Draco just smiled.  
//Wasn't the ring enough?//  
  
"Like it?" Draco whispered, sauntering over to Hermione, and bending to kiss her neck.  
//It's repulsive. I hate. I hate it almost as much as I hate you.//  
She nodded, and Draco patted her head. "Good. You belong to me now."  
She wanted to correct him It said she belonged to Slytherin, not Draco Malfoy. She wondered if he did this on purpose.  
"Come on pet. I want you to meet my friends." He dragged her to her feet and tugged on her arm.  
"Well, come on."  
She was so surprised that he wasn't going to rape her then, that she obediently followed.  
  
"You better smile, and not utter one word when we're in the hallways, or you'll wish you were never born," Draco whispered menacingly. Hermione only nodded as Draco pulled her behind him. As soon as other people were in sight, Draco let go of her arm, and lovingly held her hand. His grip was gentle, and Hermione knew that she could easily get away, but something was stopping her. She just couldn't think straight. The usually clear headed Hermione was too afraid to move away from Draco's pale hand.  
He nodded casually to a few people, and muttered the Slytherin password when they got to the common rooms.  
  
Of course, Hermione had never been inside before. She was a Gryffindor after all.  
//Maybe if I had been a Slytherin, he wouldn't be doing this.//  
But Hermione didn't know. If she was a Slytherin, he would have already done this. Every girl in Slytherin from 4th year and up belonged to him, or one of his close friends. Poor girls had their hearts torn out and shredded at the hands of Draco Malfoy. He played with them, and then casually tossed them aside when they got old, bringing them back out every once in a while for fun.  
  
"Welcome to my world," Draco whispered, his tongue grazing her ear, as Hermione stepped into the dim candle lit room. Almost immediately, before she even had a chance to look around, the pair was surrounded by evil looking young wizards.  
"Wow Draco, you brought us a Gryffindor..." said one hungrily.  
Draco smiled and nodded. "Can I have a taste?" begged Blaise Zabini, as he reached out a hand to run through her silky hair.  
"No Zabini," Draco said sternly. "This one's still a virgin."  
Many around them, including the few girls who were sitting on chairs near the fire, laughed.  
Zabini circled around Hermione, and whispered in her ear, "You won't stay that way for long baby."  
As if she needed to be reminded.  
  
"Aww, now don't go scaring her," said someone loudly.  
"Quiet," Draco commanded to the chattering group. They immediately fell silent. "Hermione is going to be staying with us for a while. She'll stay with the girls," he added as an afterthought.  
Hermione's eyes widened as she looked into the dark, evil eyes of the Slytherin girls.  
"Unless.......you'd rather sleep with me...." Draco said, grinning madly. She furiously shook her head, and everyone around her laughed. //Why are they laughing?//  
"Get over here Pansy," Draco called, and a thin brown-haired girl quickly rushed to his side.  
"Yes Draco?" she said sweetly.  
"Take our new friend up to your room," he said lazily, and shoved Hermione into Pansy. Hermione expected her grip to be cold, but she gently placed her hands on Hermione's shoulders, and smiled at Draco.  
  
"Do you want to come and visit me later tonight?" Hermione heard Pansy ask Draco quietly. He narrowed his eyes, and cruelly slapped Pansy across the face. She took that as a no, and took Hermione's hand to lead her upstairs. The three other girls that shared a room with Pansy followed, eager to meet the Gryffindor.  
Once the were in the room, Pansy motioned to a chair. Hermione sat down, and the rest of the girls sat on the floor in a circle around her. Hermione observed that Pansy's face was still red. There would most likely be a bruise the next day. The trademark bruise of the sultry Slytherin girls.  
  
Their faces were eager, but their smiles gentle. Perhaps it was only an act they portrayed. Hermione hoped to God that they weren't as evil as Draco. "I'm Pansy," said the willowy girl kindly, although Hermione had already known that. "My name is Leanna," said a petite blonde. "That's Crystal, and Adriana."  
The girls gave small waves, and Leanna grabbed her arm. She was intently staring at Hermione's brand, and the others looked too. "I like that little star there," Crystal said, pointing. "It's pretty."  
Hermione looked at them as if they were insane. Pretty?! Who was she kidding. She gulped, and Pansy noted the shocked look on her face.  
  
She laughed a little and pulled up her own sleeve. "Property of Slytherin" was written in green, but it was somewhat different from her own. "Who did that to you?" Hermione whispered, the first words she had spoken since she entered Slytherin tower. "Draco," Pansy said solemnly, but then shrugged, as if she had been to serious. Hermione looked at the other girls, and soon they too were brandishing their wrists for her to view. Leanna's said, "Property of Zabini".   
"Why is your different?" Hermione questioned. "I'm only his. No one else can touch me. Well...except for Draco...."  
Of course. Draco would naturally be more privileged then the others.  
  
Adriana's arm said "Property of Slytherin" and Crystal's said "Belonging to Vincent Crabbe".  
"Clever wasn't it?" said Crystal smiling. "He came up with that one on his own."  
"You like Crabbe?" Hermione said quietly, shuddering.  
"Of course not. Draco forced him on me."  
"Oh. So do all the girls have these......marks?"  
Pansy shook her head and whispered, "Only the girls who are followers of Voldemort."  
  



End file.
